


untitled song rewrite

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, It’s short, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad John Laurens, Song rewrite, but it’s sad, yeah that’s pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John’s thought process when he was dying, based off of Alexander’s in ‘the world was wide enough’I do not own the original song/lyrics, this just was a random drabble from John’s POV
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	untitled song rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> So, so short... but there was no way for me to make this longer :P 
> 
> thanks for even tapping/clicking on this lmao

**_POV John Laurens_ **

_  
I’ve craved death so much, it feels more like a memory… _

_I finally let it get me, on my feet, my enemies ahead of me…_

_I saw it coming, I didn’t run, I let it be…_

_Only my heartbeat, and that bullet inside of me._

_Peace… a lost feeling, here finally_

_Maybe the only one besides empty._

_I threw away my shot… this is how they’ll remember me._

_Perhaps this bullet was always my legacy- legacy-_

_Hah! As if I’d have a legacy._

_My own father wouldn’t care enough to remember me._

_I left my wife and child across an entire sea,_

_God, what a fool I must be!_

_A sinful nobody!_

_Someone only deserving of ignorance,_

_Shrouded from history by indifference and others’ fingerprints as they_

_Rise up!_

_I’m running out of time, I’m losing feeling and my time’s up!_

_Time’s up! Eyes u-_

_I feel the pain seep deeper in my side_

_My brother flashes behind my eyes, lying on his side_

_The sun is on his side_

_He’s the only one on the other side-_

_Wait! Washington is watching from the other side!_

_You taught us how to say goodbye, now my_

_Time’s up, time’s up, time’s up-_

_Alexander!_

_My love-_

_Take your time_

_I’ll see you on the other side…_

_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us…_


End file.
